A Bad Day Akane's Scar
by Strumwulf
Summary: Akane's viewpoint on events mentioned in A Good Day by Bryan Neef. Slightly Dark (Suicide attempt)


A Bad Day - Akane's Scar By David Stanley Based on the stories One Bad Day by Mike Noakes and A Good Day by Bryan Neef 

Disclaimer: I do not one any of the characters used in this story.

"Ms. Tendo, you can go in now," said the secretary.

"Uhm, thank you," I said as I got up and walked in to the office. I walked into the office and took a seat in one of the chairs facing the desk that was in the center of the room. Sitting at the desk was an older man,  
who was looking over some files.

"Ms. Tendo, have a seat. I am Dr. Moroborshi. I would like you to tell me why you are here?" said the doctor.

"I'm here because I almost killed myself, which you already know." I said hotly.

"Yes, I do know that, but I want you tell me what lead up to this conversation we are having." Replied Dr. Moroborshi.

"Uhm, I guess it all really started a few weeks ago, when Ranma left to find a cure. The first couple days were about what I had expected them to be. Kuno would spout off on how he had 'driven away the sorceror Saotome and would do me the honor of dating him.' As if I would touch Kuno in any way, but to pound him into the ground. Especially considering what he did at the beginning of the year."

"And what did he do, Ms. Tendo?" asked Dr. Moroborshi.

"What! Oh, uhm. He made a speech at the beginning of the year, 'That if anyone wished to date the beautiful tigress, Akane Tendo, They must first defeat her in combat.' Since he was considered the best fighter of the school, all the boys, every morning, grr!, would practically ambush me as I arrived at the school, and they kept this up for about a month, until Ranma arrived and defeated Kuno in a couple of fights. Ranma, you idiot, why did you have to leave, didn't you know how much I need you to help me." I answered while trying to hold back the tears building in my eyes.

"Interesting, Ms. Tendo, if you would continue your story."

"Anyway, about four days after Ranma left, I was practicing in the dojo, trying some of the katas I had seen Ranma use before. I am trying to bring my skills up so I can be Ranma's partner when he returns, but it is hard trying to practice by myself. Anyway, Nabiki came into the dojo and told me that Daddy wanted to tell me something. I should have guessed what was going to happen, since the last time she said something like was when I got engaged to Ranma. Anyway, I grabbed Mother's tanto from the weapon rack and made my way to the main house. When I got to the living room, I saw Daddy, Auntie Saotome, Mr. Saotome, Nabiki, and Kuno. Kasumi was coming into the room with the items for tea. When I saw this, I asked, 'Daddy, what is going on? I was busy practicing.'

'Akane, Kuno has approached me about formalizing an engagement since Ranma has left, and I have agreed." Daddy replied.

'Daddy, I am engaged to Ranma. He promised he would return to me. Nabiki, you told Kuno, didn't you!' I said glaring at her.

'Can't blame a girl, for making some money.' She replied flippantly.

'Hmph, and what worth is the promise of that sorceror. He has fled in the face of my superior might. Now let us at last join and celebrate our love.' Said Kuno.

'Kuno, Ranma has kept every promise he has made, and I will kill myself before I do anything with you." I growled.

'That is just the sorceror's spells making you say so. I know that you love me.' Kuno sprouted

'What about his promise to marry you, Akane?" Daddy interjected.

'Ranma told me he was coming back, and that was your and Mr. Saotome's promise, anyway Daddy. Kuno, I don't love you, I don't even like you. You have made my and Ranma's life hell since the beginning of this year.' I shouted.

'Akane, you will do as your told! This is a matter of family honor." Daddy shouted at me.

'Family honor, you and Mr. Saotome use honor to get me and Ranma to do what you want, while you do nothng to help us take care of any of our problems.' Just then Kuno stood up and started to approach me. 'Kuno, if you try any-  
thing I will kill myself right here." Then I drew the tanto and laid its blade along my throat.

When I did that, Auntie Saotome escorted Kuno out, and I ran up to my room.  
She then came up to talk to me and I told her as much as I could about Ranma,  
me and the events that happened to us without revealing Ranma's curse.

"Ranma's curse? And what is that?" asked Dr. Moroborshi.

"Uhm, I don't think you would believe me, Dr." I answered vaguely.

"Tell me anyway, Ms. Tendo. I'm not here to make any judgements." Replied Dr.  
Moroborshi commandingly.

"Ranma fell into the nyannichuan at Jusenkyo in China, and now whenever he is splashed with cold water, he turns into a girl." I answered.

I sat quietly for a couple minutes, feeling like I had run a marathon.

"Tell me what happened next, Ms. Tendo." Prodded Dr. Moroborshi.

"Well a couple days later, Ryouga showed and Daddy tried to engage me to him, but I stopped that also. Why is daddy so eager to get me engaged? I had started carrying the tanto with all me of the time. Whenever Kuno would approach me, I would draw it and hold it against my neck. I'll be so glad when this school year is over, and Kuno graduates. He has even managed to get those idiotic boys to start attacking me every morning. At least I'm getting more practice than I used to. I'm going to have find myself a new sensei to help me. Daddy and Mr. Saotome won't teach me, I won't go to Happosai, Cologne wouldn't teach either, and Ryouga isn't around enough to help me. I used to think that Ryouga was just a good friend, but without Ranma to blame everything on, I see that everything isn't as I thought it was. Maybe, I can get Auntie to help me."

"Ms. Tendo, why don't you tell me what precipitate the crisis that caused you to almost kill yourself?" asked the doctor.

"I guess it started a couple days ago at breakfast.

'Oh, I miss Ranma. I thought those boys had given up. Why did Kuno have to make that stupid speech again. I don't want to deal with them and Kuno every morning.' I said with an expression of despair and longing.

'What, you miss Ranma? When, you have been saying you hate him, how he's a jerk and pervert, and you wouldn't marry him. I don't think so? And that stupid idiot still owes me money.' Nabiki growled.

'Nabiki, I was wrong. I didn't like being forced into this and I took it out on him, and you didn't help any.' I snapped back.

'What do you mean I haven't helped. Everything I did was to help pay for the damage he caused.' Nabiki shouted.

'Did you ever think that if you helped me and Ranma settle our differences, we wouldn't have had so many expenses. But no, every time something happened, you'd get Uyko or Shampoo involved, and then everything would get out of hand.' I retorted.

With that, I grabbed my bag and headed off to school. As I got in sight of school, I sighed wishing Ranma was with me again. Then I plowed into the group of boys waiting in ambush for me. Don't they realize, I will never go out with someone just because they beat me in a fight. As I finished off the last of the boys, I spotted Kuno coming towards me.

"Kuno, I am not in the mood to deal with you today." I growled as I drew my tanto.

"Akane Tendo, I would spar with you. If you win, I would date with you." Kuno spouted.

"Kuno, I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on Earth. I told you before I will not go out with anyone except Ranma." I shouted at him.

I then jerked the tanto against my neck. Kuno suddenly looked pale and queasy. Then I felt a warmth creeping down my neck. At that point, Ms. Hinako showed up and escorted me to the nurse's station. And that is how I almost killed myself."

"Interesting tale, Ms. Tendo. It seems to me, that you have things in hand. In the future, I suggest talking to someone before things get out of hand. Maybe, someone in your family or you can come talk to me again. Now, if you don't mind, I have another patient coming in soon." Dr. Moroborshi said.

With that I walked out of the office, and back into chaos that is my life.

Authors Notes: You can find the story A Good Day at the following website:

www. Tokyo/ Pagoda/ 3719/ goodday.htm

You will need to remove the spaces to make the address work.


End file.
